


First Imagine

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver imagine, F/M, Fluff, Reader Instert, adam driver x reader - Freeform, adamdriverimagine, adamdriverxreader, fluff imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: This is my FIRST imagine writing so please bare with me!😳😬Pairing: Adam Driver x ReaderWord count: 1,962Prompts: #31 “I’m too sober for this” and #14 “Promise?” “Yeah, Kiddo I promise.”Warnings: Mentions of alcohol, drinking.
Kudos: 1





	First Imagine

You were best friends with Adam, John and Oscar. Well, you were actually friends with the cast and crew of Star Wars but you closer to John and Oscar. The three of you often went by the nickname the three musketeers. You had romantic feelings for Adam. Tonight was the premiere of ‘The Force Awakens’.

Luckily, Oscar had asked you to be his plus one given the fact that he knew about your feelings for Adam. To say you were excited to attend the premiere, would be an understatement. Everyone had worked so hard on the movie and you were truly happy to be able to experience something as wonderful as that with two of your best friends.

The day had gone by fast, since you spent it getting ready for the evening in your apartment. You wanted to make sure that you looked exceptional tonight and hopped tonight you would finally have the guts to tell Adam how you felt about him.

You had never been on the red carpet, much less even attended a red carpet event. It was important to you, to dress up but also in something that you could keep up with the guys in. Needless to say you settled upon a dress that went to your knees. It was the most beautiful dress you had ever seen. It was also the most expensive dress you’ve ever purchased. You decided to work on your hair before getting dressed. It was in loose curls.

The dress was strapless and flowy. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a bejeweled decorative belt. The dress was nude colored and was made with shiny material. You didn’t want to draw attention away from the boys because it was their big night and you were just there as a supportive friend. You decided to wear nude heels to match your dress.

You were too busy putting on the finishing touches to hear Oscar enter your apartment. The three of you decided it would be best to have a key to each other’s apartments in case of emergencies.

Suddenly you were startled by a wolf whistle.

“Damn, y/l/n. You clean up good!” Oscar says as leans against your bedroom door frame.

“Dude! You scared me half to death!” you shriek, half turning to face your friend and placing your hand over your heart.

Chuckling he shrugs and replies “Sorry, Kiddo.”

Pushing off the door frame and offering you his hand he says, “shall we head out?”

Turning your focus back to the mirror, you do a once over to make sure you were happy with how your appearance was. This time, you turned fully around to your friend and accepted his hand.

Once, you arrived at the theater you were greeted by your other friends. You and Oscar stopped and posed for pictures. After, you had posed for a few pictures you stepped away from him to let him do interviews.

You were watching your friends do interviews, but your mind wondered about Adam. It wasn’t long before you felt a presence next to you.

“You look stunning, y/n.” a deep voice said next to you.

Looking up, you realized the voice belonged to Adam. “Why thank you! You don’t look too bad yourself.” you reply shying away feeling your cheeks heat up.

Before either of you could say anything further, your mutual group of friends rushed up for a big group hug.

After the movie was over, of course your friends talked you into going to an after party. They didn’t question why it didn’t take any convincing to get you to go. Your friends knew it was because of your crush on Adam.

It was late by the time you arrived at the party. Deciding it was best to change into something more comfortable before heading to the party. Once, you arrived at the party hosts house you looked at your phone. It read 11:30pm.

Sighing, you realized it would be well into the morning hours before you got back home to rest. You were wearing your favorite leggings, favorite blouse, and a pair of your favorite shoes.

You were greeted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek from the host. Pointing you in the direction of your group of friends. As you made your way over to them you could tell they were already three sheets to the wind. Before you reached them you heard a chorus of your name being shouted in-unison was heard.

“Y/N!!”

Shaking your head and chuckling you finally reached them.

“We weren’t sure you were going to make it!”

“Of course she was coming! Adam is here! She wouldn’t miss a chance to see him!”

You giggled and rolled your eyes at the conversation your friends were having.

“Whatever.” You giggled.

“Let’s get you a drink hun.” Daisy suddenly said.

You could sense she was trying to distract you from something. But you didn’t really care. Walking over to the bar arm in arm, you guys talked about the premiere and caught up.

“What can I get you beautiful ladies?” The bartender said smiling.

He was attractive, but not nearly as attractive as Adam. The bartender had a name tag that said, Jake. He was the almost the opposite of Adam. He had the same luscious, wavy hair but that was about it. His hair was blonde, and he had blue eyes. His face was cleanly shaven and he was only about an inch taller than you.

“I’ll take a Mountain Dew and Captain, please!” Daisy said excitedly.

“I’ll take a y/d, please” you said smiling.

Half leaning on the bar you checked out the room. It was filed with a lot of A-List celebrities. You settled upon a scene that made your stomach churn.

Adam was standing talking to a skinny busty blonde. He was still in his tux from the premiere holding a whiskey glass. The blonde was wearing a body con dress that barely covered her bottom, along with platform high heels. He seemed to have said something funny since the blonde giggled and touched his arm in an unfriendly matter. This made you frown at them interacting before you.

“I’m too sober for this” you sigh out to your friend.

“I’m sorry honey. We were trying to keep you from seeing them.” She frowned, touching your arm before continuing, “If it helps any, we all think he has feelings for you.” She tried with a smile.

Turning to Jake, you said “when you get a chance we will take two shots of silver Cuervo, please!”

Once you both downed your shots, you made your way over to your group of friends. Seeing Adam with someone you’ve never seen before made you ping with jealousy. Your friends decided pumping you with alcohol and bad decisions would help.

You were currently dancing with Nate. Or was it Nick? You couldn’t remember nor could you be bothered to care. Most of your friends had wondered into their own bad decisions.

As soon as the song was over you decided it was too hot and you needed to get some air. Failing to realize, you had made a certain tall and dark haired man jealous. He didn’t mean to hurt you. He was only being kind to someone who was desperate for his attention. She was after something he only wanted with you.

Once you were outside, you could see the city lights of LA. Checking your phone you had received messages from your friends but you couldn’t be bothered to see what they texted. Only caring what the current time is. 1:52am.

Sighing you closed the lock screen of your phone. It was already later then you wanted to be out.

Wrapping your arms around your waist you closer your eyes and took a deep breath trying to sober up a little.

Opening your eyes, you felt content looking at the scenery before you. Turning to go back inside, you ran into the chest of someone you didn’t hear come out.

The chest you ran into belong to the guy you had feelings for. Adam.

“Woah, careful there.” He said as his hands settled on the sides of your shoulders to steady you.

Your hands had shot out and rested on his biceps.

“What’re you doing out here, Adam?” You asked trying to focus on something other than being sick.

“Are you… Are you drunk?” He questions

“What do you care?” Your question came out a little harsher than you anticipated.

Flinching he said “Why wouldn’t I care? Friends care about each other, don’t they?”

“Right. Friends.” you sighed and shook your head, releasing him from your grip making him release his hold on you.

“What? We aren’t friends?” He asked dumbfounded.

You tried to go back on side and escape from him. Knowing if you didn’t get away from him, he would be in for a rude awakening.

“No, Adam!” You exclaim “I like you, you idiot!” Feeling tears pooling, you rush around him and back into the house, not caring he stood there with his mouth agape.

Appearing by Daisy’s side you asked “Can you please take me home?”

“Of, course.” She replied. You didn’t know she had seen how everything between you and Adam had played out. It broke her heart into pieces for you.

She didn’t pressure you to talk on the ride home. The only question being “Do you want me to come up stairs with you?” Shaking your head, you made your way to your apartment door.

Once you made your way into your apartment you took your shoes off and went to your bedroom, with the intent of putting on your pajamas. You made it about halfway to your bedroom before you heard a knock on the door.

“I’m okay Daisy, really!”

No response.

Sighing you opened the door and froze seeing who was at the door. Adam didn’t want for an invitation to enter your apartment. Shutting the door and turning around to face the intruder. You were met with his arms pulling you into his chest.

He was nervous you would reject him. Pulling away from you, he took your hand and lead you to your bedroom. Wordlessly, he went in his drawer of clothes he kept at your house for such occasions and made his way to the main bathroom to change. Blinking, you gathered your pajamas and changed in the bathroom that is connected to your bedroom.

Opening the door you saw Adam, already laying beneath the covers waiting for you. You Turned the light off and made your way over to the bed and got beneath the covers. Before you could say anything, he was hovering over you, and nuzzling your nose with his. Closing your eyes, you breathed in his sent enjoying the warmth radiating from him. His close proximity making your stomach flutter.

Before you could say anything, you felt a pair of soft lips barely brush against yours. You brought your hands up to rest on his shoulders. One hand was tangled into his hair while the other rested on the back of his neck. Bringing him back for a proper kiss, your lips crashed together. The feeling of kiss was enough to make you both moan.

Before the kiss could go any further, Adam rolled off of you and back onto his side of the bed. You opened your eyes and whimpered in the lost of contact from him.

Adam chuckled before pulling you to cuddle him. Your head rested on his chest while his arms wrapped around you.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning.” He said sleepily.

“Promise?” You asked snuggling closer into his chest.

“Yeah, kiddo I promise.” He replies kissing the top of your head.


End file.
